Nemo and his powers
by TheGirlBrony
Summary: A crossover fanfic I made in 7th grade with Nemo and Star Wars. Nemo becomes a padawan...


No one was around when Nemo swam back home from school. Which wasn't typical, it was very unusual. He called out his father's name in hopes of finding him.

"Daddy? DADDY?"

No answer

"Anyone? Where is everyone?"

Then Nemo saw something move and swam over to investigate. Upon arriving at the spot, he felt a disturbance. He didn't know why, or how.

"Dad?" He whispered.

"Hello, Nemo."

The ghostly voice made Nemo flinch.

"Who's there?"

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi," said the voice. Then he saw a glowing figure emerge from behind some coral. It was a figure in the shape of a human. He had white hair with a short stocky beard.

"How can you breathe underwater? How do you know my name?" Nemo questioned him.

"I am not what you think, Nemo. I am a Jedi Knight and I have come to you on this fine summer day bearing some great and horrible news."

"Uh… Okay... What is the bad news?"

Obi Wan's face turned grave, making Nemo back up. "Your father has been kidnapped."

Nemo froze, and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Then how can there be good news?" He said in between tears. "Just go, I don't believe you. I will find him."

Nemo turned around but gasped when he saw Obi Wan behind him.

"How did you-?" Nemo tried to ask, but he was cut off by Obi Wan.

"I am not alive, Nemo. And I MUST tell you about your powers! They will help you save your father."

Nemo looked confused, "My powers?"

"Yes, you have the force."

This time Nemo was clueless, he didn't know what the force was.

"What's the force?" He asked.

"It's a mystical wave of energy that you use to move objects with your mind."

Nemo was flabbergasted, "You mean I can move things with my mind?"

Obi Wan nodded. Just then, another ghostly figure appeared, only this time it didn't look human at all. It was short, with green skin and white hair. His long ears stuck out of his head. He had a walking stick which he was leaning on.

"Hello, young padiwan," His voice was crackly and old, "Yoda, I am."

Nemo laughed at this creature, "You talk funny!"

"Judge me by my voice, do you?" Yoda questioned him, but then Obi Wan joined in.

"We must help him find his father!"

"Getting me mad, he was. But right, you are."

So they explained what happened.

"Darth Vader has taken your father, he knows of your powers. He has killed off so many of our kind. He has planned for you to come save your father, and then dispose of you before you become a real threat to him."

Nemo listened intently to what Obi Wan had to say. He wanted his father back, really bad. And he would do anything.

"Alright, let's go!" He shouted and swam off in a random direction. He felt it was the right way… The way to Darth Vader.

"How do you know this is the right way?" Obi Wan asked Nemo.

Then Yoda pitched in, "Concentrating, he is. Be quiet, we must."

When they got to Darth Vader's underwater hideout, they had to sneak around so they weren't seen by the storm troopers. This lair was a large web of tubes connecting to small rooms, with a larger room in the center. Nemo had never seen anything like it in his adventures before.

"So how am I suppose to find my dad?" He whispered.

"Create a distraction, Obi Wan and I will," Yoda explained, "In that cage, your father is."

He pointed to a cage that was heavily guarded by diver storm troopers. Nemo felt great hatred for them. He waved his fin and one of them was flung back.

"No!" Obi Wan yelled.

But it was too late; the storm troopers were already swimming over to investigate. Nemo didn't have time to think, so he just flung his flippers wildly. Then everything went black…

"Nemo. Nemo, wake up!"

Nemo opened his eyes, got up, and looked at them. The glowing light emanating from them blinded him.

"Hurry, we must!" Yoda urged.

"Where are we?" He asked, noticing that besides their eerie glow, everything was dark.

"Fallen into a trench, you have."

Nemo laughed, "Okay, so did I defeat them?" he asked as he swam out of the trench.

"Take a look for yourself," Obi Wan replied.

As Nemo came out of the trench, he saw the divers' bodies on the ground. "I did it!" He exclaimed happily. But there was no time to waste, he had to save Merlin.

"Nemo?" came a frail and raspy voice. Nemo knew who it was and came rushing over to his father's cage. When he got there, Darth Vader came out of nowhere.

"Now I must destroy you!" He said.

"Stay back!" Nemo shouted.

"Only when you're dead!" Darth Vader replied with a disgusted voice. Nemo didn't know what to do. He noticed Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda had disappeared. _What am I going to do?_ He thought.

He heard a voice in his head, "Use the force, Nemo." It rang in his ears. Now he knew what he must do. With all of his strength, Nemo pushed Darth Vader aside and rammed into the cage where his father lay. Quickly, he grabbed his father and swam out and away from Darth Vader. He swam until he could swim no further. For now he and his family were safe.


End file.
